


Themyscira

by Rex501st



Series: WondertrevNet Drabble-a-thon [6]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabblethon, F/M, Fluff, Themyscira, wondertrevnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: day six prompt fordrabble-a-thon!





	Themyscira

“Have you been home?”

The question wasn’t entirely out of the blue and Diana had been expecting it to come at some point. It happened one early morning before work, a few weeks after Steve had come back. Diana always meant business in the mornings, but now that she was afforded the pleasure of waking up next to Steve every day, she had chosen to relax and enjoy the experience more. They were laying beside one another, face to face, just enjoying being able to inhabit the same space. Diana constantly found it impossible to keep her hands off of him - just to prove it to herself it was all real. Steve had thrown an arm over her waist and pulled her close while she absentmindedly traced patterns against his chest when he asked the question.

She felt her throat tighten up when she replied, “Yes. A few times when I found that I needed it.” She dipped her head down and buried her face against his shoulder.

“That’s good. I didn’t want to be the reason that prevented you from ever going back.” He pulled back to place a kiss to the top of her head.

“Well, yeah. Usually when an Amazon leaves Themyscira they are not allowed to return. After they learned of what happened with Ares… they, uh, amended those rules for me.”

“I can see why!” Steve let out in a chuckle that caused her heart to jump with joy. Diana wanted to be able to bottle that sound up so she could keep it with her forever. “How long did you stay here before going back?”

“About a year or so. Long enough for Etta to help me establish a residence and career before my presence began to raise any suspicions.” Memories of that first trip home started to flood her mind. 

“Did you, umm, tell them about… us?” She felt his grip tighten against her for the briefest of seconds.  

“I did. I wasn’t really considering what they thought of it, or of us, because all I felt was that weight pressing down on me being without you.” 

“Oh. Oh, Diana… angel. I’m so sorry.” He pulled her close again and cradled her head against his chest. 

Diana let herself be held. Let herself unwind. She had grieved for so long and she was ready to finally move forward. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I think the loss of Antiope went a long way in helping my mother understand what I was feeling.”

“What do you think she would say now?” He gave her a smirk that was impossible not to love. 

“She would probably want to kill you over again for causing me all that grief.”

His eyebrows shot up as he let his eyes go wide. “I suppose that sounds about right.”

“Only one way for us to find out!”

She kissed him long and hard.


End file.
